The Precipice
by Game Box
Summary: In that brief moment where James' venom flowed through Bella's veins, she was a vampire. And in that moment, Rosalie Hale knew exactly who the innocent, loving, and slightly clumsy girl belonged to. Bella has recovered and is still human, but the bond has already been made, causing the contrasting yet oh-so complimenting girls to do uncharacteristic things.


**Hello everyone.**

**This may (will) end up as an M rating, so I'm going to tag my story M now instead of later.**

**I don't have chapters written in advanced, so I don't know how frequent/infrequent updates will be. I'm at college, so things may be a little slow. I also do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry, I know how frustrating some can be.**

**Disclaimer. We all own our bitterness of not having something, mine being this story and it's characters. **

**Enjoy**

The Precipice - Chapter 1

The red highlighting my eyelids made me regretfully crack open an eye. My sight was bleary; the invading bright lights made me wince and shut them again. I hated this part of waking up; I didn't want to leave the peaceful seclusion of my own sleep. That is, only when there are no terrifying nightmares to make me wish I'd never gone to sleep in the first place. Living a life surrounded by beautiful vampires can do that to you; make you tired, not the nightmare part.

Although I feel like I just woke up from a nightmare, shit.

I stretched in bed, my eyes still shut. I regretted it as a pain ripped through my right leg right to my toes. I whimpered, my voice hoarse, making me wonder how long I'd been asleep. Despite not being a morning person, I normally don't need too much sleep. Something I don't know which side I got that from.

I opened my eyes again, this time only squinting slightly as my eyes adjusted to the light. As the definition in the room became clearer, it soon became obvious to me that I wasn't in my usual bed, or bedroom, or house for that matter. I started to panic, now fully awake and started to sit up, but a gentle, warm hand made me lie back down.

"Sweetie don't strain yourself, you're safe now." I recognized the almost nonchalant voice straight away. I rolled my head to the side, a slight ache in my neck, to meet the soft gaze of Renee. Just meeting her eyes for a couple of seconds after all these months made most of my worries disappear. She smiled sadly at me, cooing quietly as she stroked my hair. She moved her hand down to cup my face; her thumb stoking my cheek, wiping away a tear I didn't know was there. I closed my eyes once more, basking in the closeness and the warmth my Mum's hand provided. It was the complete opposite of Edward's.

"Where's Edward?" I mumbled whilst sitting up again. Renee didn't reply, only chastised me with disapproving noises. I realized I wasn't going to get anything out of her unless I complied, so I laid back down. Her frown instantly disappeared, her shoulders sagging as she let out a tired sigh, and she indicated to her side with a cock of her head.

Edward was slumped against a chair against the far wall of what I realized now as a hospital room. At least it wasn't a ward. His already messy hair now looked unkempt, his cloths scruffy and un-tucked as he put on the image of sleep. Renee must have fell for it, as she gazed at the boy with a look of adoration on her face.

"He hasn't left since you've arrived. Except to go to the toilet and stuff." Renee stated after a while, still looking at Edward. "He must love you very much." She added quietly, almost like an after thought.

"Why, how long have I been here?"

"Around three days." Renee replied, turning back to me to gauge my reaction. She chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake Edward when she saw my gaping expression. "Do you remember anything?" Renee sobered immediately, leaning forward to grasp my hand closest to her. I looked down briefly at her hand, then back up. Her eyes were inquiring, gently probing but not forcing me if I didn't want to.

I couldn't really remember much. Between leaving Forks and arriving at the ballet studio it was all just a haze. I don't think I'll ever forget the way James's blood red eyes roved over my body like a piece of meat though, or when he stared into my eyes when he snapped my leg like a toothpick. After he bit me though, it was even more of a haze than before. I think after a while the searing pain became too much and I was just unable to take anything in. I thought I was going to die. I thought I was going to become one of them.

I looked over at Edward, smiling minutely as I saw his chest rise and fall with his put-on breathing. He's really going all out. I wonder what he thought of Renee with all the conversations they'd probably had. They'd probably talked non-stop; Renee always had a lot to say. Then again, with as tried as she looks, maybe she had kept to herself these past few days; I know I would if I was in her position.

"Nothing." I replied distractedly. Looking at Edward was making me feel restless, this weird feeling in my chest, so I turned away.

"You fell down a flight of stairs Bella! You got concussed and broke your leg. You've really got to be more careful." I chuckled slightly before wincing in pain as a jolt went through my chest. Renee started making cooing noises and used her free hand to stroke my head again. Yet, as I thought about it, the feeling of Renee's hand against my head and the other around my hand, the more noticeable the pain became. It started to build until I started to cry quietly. It felt like my chest was trying to push Renee away, but that's not even possible. I must have cracked a few ribs as well that she just forgot to mention.

Renee stood up from her chair and reached over my bed to hug me. She wrapped the arm that wasn't holding my hand around my waist and pressed her upper body into mine with her face in my neck, whispering reassuringly. The embrace wasn't tight, if anything I was being treated like an porcelain doll, yet the pain escalated and my cries turned into sobs, my back arching off the bed sporadically trying to throw Renee off.

Edward was up and by my side in a flash, grasping my other hand "How long has she been awake?" He asked Renee who had started to cry against my neck. She didn't know what was wrong. Neither did I, it didn't feel like an ordinary fracture in my chest, I knew what one of those felt like. This was something else entirely.

"Oh, Edward you're awake!" She replied with a watery, worried voice. She turned slightly to look at him whilst taking a steadying breath, trying to calm herself. "Only a couple of minutes. Get your Father, something's wrong with her." Her head was turned into my neck again; her hot breath against my skin was unbearable to an incomprehensible level that made me start screaming. I couldn't control myself, which made me even more scared. I was reacting to the contact and I didn't know why. My legs started thrashing, even through the pain my right leg kicked out threateningly close to Edward's face. My elbow whacking against Renee's chest unrelentingly, yet she still wouldn't get off or let go.

My arms started pulling and twisting, trying to release themselves from Renee and Edward's hold. The lack of use of my voice made my screams quickly turn into wheezy pants, but my body was unforgiving. I felt so tried; scared like an animal, but my thrashing kept going. The lights in this sterile room were too bright, the cacophony of noises too distracting and irritating, Renee's heavy breathing too much. Everything seemed too much, overwhelmingly too much.

My wheezing turned into a struggle to breathe, the monitor's beeping had sped up to a frightening level. Renee's request to Edward had turned into a plea and I turned to see him looking down at me with a mixture of heart-wrenching pain, as if he had suffered a terrible loss. And anger.

A pounding on the door made Renee finally let go of me. I gasped for air as if I was a starved; I took deep intakes of gorgeous oxygen, calming me slightly. The pounding on the door didn't seize, the power behind each hit made it sound like the damn thing was about to be forced off its hinges. I couldn't see as Renee was still hovering over me, in the way of the door. She was looking at Edward, a pleading look in her eyes with tear tracks glistening on her cheeks.

Edward wouldn't let go of my hand, and I felt myself start to get worked up again. I tried pulling my hand away, my voice grunts and wheezes, but there was no chance against Edward's strength. "Who's that at the door Edward?" Renee asked, trying to achieve eye contact with him. He was glaring down at my hand now, the pain in his eyes completely gone. He started flinching, as the pounding on the door became the elephant in the room. "Why did you lock the door Edward?" Renee asked again, her voice slightly firmer but still confused.

"It's my sister." Edward muttered, the timbre rougher with the slight growl Renee wouldn't recognize. I couldn't blame her, but what had happened between Edward and his family since I had been unconscious? Edward wouldn't lock any of his family out.

"Mum." I gasped, writhing underneath Edward's hold and both their gazes. "Open the door. Get Carlisle." I pleaded quietly. Edward's hold on my hand tightened, making me cry out and the banging against the door got impossibly louder. I needed help, I needed someone. But not these two, not this close. "Please!"

I yelped and closed my eyes in fear as the door ripped from its frame and slammed against the floor in an ear-splitting crash. Before I could register anything I felt Renee being moved from my side, Edward's hand gripping mine was ripped away and I was enveloped in a different kind of embrace. I felt the whole length of someone against my body on top of the thin sheet. I thought my body would have reacted the same way as it did before; I was scared it would, but instead I felt myself calming down. My whole body was shivering and twitching from the mix of adrenaline and nerves. I felt cool, protective arms wrap around my body and cool breath against my face.

I was scared to open my eyes, I didn't know how I'd react if I physically saw someone touching me. I shuddered when a quiet rumble started to reverberate against my chest. It was too quiet for Renee or any human too far away to hear, but I felt myself calming even more when I recognized it as a purr. It felt nice.

I heard a male, authoritative voice. It was and incredible feeling of hearing who I think was Carlisle but not actually hearing what he said, just a quiet mumble. I heard a scuffle of shoes against the laminate floor. Renee must have left; the purring was starting to get noticeable.

Everything faded when I felt a face nuzzling into my neck, then breathing against my face, as if whoever it was, was checking to see if I was responding to their attention. I felt my arms instinctively wrap around the slim body, which was half on top of mine, the purring in response becoming even louder, like a very content cat. I melted into the embrace, it was the calmest, and maybe even happiest I had been in months.

A cool tongue against my neck had me giggling slightly, the innocent little kitten laps against my skin made me feel completely safe and reassured.

This time when I felt the cool and sweet breath against my face I willed my eyes to open.

I was greeted with the golden, yet fiercely protective and searching gaze of Rosalie Hale.

I silently lifted a hand to cup her face, confused by my own actions. Before today I would have feared to have even been in the same room as this girl, woman, vampire. But this is today, and the contact felt comforting, like I had done this a thousand times before, yet the swirling in my chest reminded me just how foreign this was.

Her arms around me, her breath against my face, her deep searching eyes were together making it incredibly hard to focus. She surrounded me, like she was shielding me away from the world and didn't want anyone but herself touching me, even looking at me. I couldn't even tell if anyone was in here with us anymore. I couldn't hear anyone, or anything apart from the rumbling purr and my own breathing. I was confused, utterly lost on what I was doing or what to do, but I couldn't find it in myself to push her off. I needed her here with me. Unlike before, I felt like I'd freak out if she wasn't touching me.

Rosalie turned her head into my hand, her eyes closing in something that looked quite blissful. She sniffed greedily against my palm. I shivered when I felt her cool lips purse slightly to touch my skin in a heartbreakingly loving kiss.

"Rose." I gasped, completely awed and dumbstruck. The shortening of her name came out on its own and I balked slightly, in fear of her switching back to how I knew her. Rosalie pulled away from my hand and I lowered it shakily. Was she going to mock me after fooling me? She'd probably laugh at how easily she had me believing her act, before flicking her golden hair over her shoulder and sauntering out of the room.

A low growling had me snapping my attention back to the vampire, now hovering on top of me. Rosalie had risen onto her hands and knees on either side of my prone body, her own just far enough away for me to see that in fact, we were very much alone. Her growling spiked slightly, making my attention return to her again. Her eyes were still golden, so I didn't know why she was growling at me. She couldn't be thirsty. Rosalie's head tilted to the side, as if to say 'you don't know?' and through my anxiety I almost laughed.

But I didn't want Rosalie Hale thinking I was laughing at her, right in her face at that. Who's even lived after that?

"Bella..." A low, grumbling, yet still very feminine voice called out. I trepidatiously looked up to meet Rosalie's eyes again. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what to say. Instead of doing anything I might regret, I laid their as still as I could and stared up at her, waiting for her to move first.

Instead, She stared right back. Her eyes swirling with so many emotions I couldn't pick one out from the other. Her growling was switching back and forth with purring which only confused me more. It was like she was in the same situation as me.

After a while she made a whining noise before bending her elbows until she was lying completely on top of me. Her head was hanging against my shoulder, I could hear her sniffing my hair, and feel her when she nuzzled against my ear. I giggled as the fear slowly seeped away and I cupped the back of her neck, as if to hold her there, when we both knew she could pull away easily.

She started to gently lick my skin again, specifically my ear this time. Edward had never done anything like this with me; he hadn't really done anything at all.

My thoughts started turning to Edward, my boyfriend. I had to remind myself I had a boyfriend I was that distracted. He must know what's happening, he was in here a couple of minutes ago.

Was anything happening though?

As if she was the mind reader, Rosalie growled quietly and nipped gently the shell of my ear. I gasped, my chest heating up for different reasons that I knew I shouldn't be feeling. "You're so much like a cat it's scary. You're such an attention seeker." I said before I could do anything. I giggled at the truth of it, it seemed when I wasn't looking at her, or thinking of anything but her, she grabbed my attention one way or another. It was kind of cute really.

Predictably she started purring again, her slightly aggressive nip turning into languid laps against my ear, then neck, then jaw. She pulled away, hovering over me again, only this time closer. Much closer. I could feel her slight pants against my lips and I closed my eyes at the sensation. It felt divine in a way I thought not possible.

"Do you like this?" Rosalie asked suddenly, her voice a breathy whisper that danced across my mouth and face. She shifted to be held up by only one arm as the other came to rest against my chest. I could feel my heart thunder against her hand and hear it pick up on the monitor. I whimpered when she slid it slowly down my stomach. I felt conflicting emotions when she stopped again.

"What, What do you mean?" I whimpered almost inaudibly.

She chuckled. Before closing the distance between us completely.

**It's short, but was just a random idea I had, so I don't know where it's going. Tell me what you think? I'd love to hear ideas, as they could influence the story if they impress me that much. ;D**

**See you next time.**


End file.
